


You Deserve Better

by marvelwlw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You work with Supergirl and you see how hurt and sad Imra is when around Mon El and Kara. You comfort her and you both fall in love.





	You Deserve Better

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

You stood off to the side as you watched Kara and Mon El talk. But you weren’t the only one who saw them and how they acted together. Imra was on the other side of the room as she watched them.

When you saw Imra you could see how hurt she was, you frowned. She didn’t deserve this. You looked back at Kara and Mon El and glared at him. By the time you looked back to where Imra was, she was already gone.

You walked passed Kara and Mon El but you didn’t stop when Kara called your name. You just kept walking, you walked over to Winn to see if he needed any help.

xxxxx

Everyone was in the same room trying to come up with a plan to try and stop Reign. Of course Mon El and Kara were by each other again. Lately it’s been happening a lot and whenever you saw Imra you could tell how much she was hurting. Like right now. 

Just as everyone left and Kara went to talk with Alex, you grabbed Mon El’s arm and dragged him to the training room. Even though he was from Daxam and had powers, you also had powers. There wasn’t much he could do to hurt you so even though he tried to get away from you, nothing worked.

“What’s your problem?” He glared at you once you let him go.

“My problem is you.” You glared at him as well and crossed your arms over your chest. “Do you even know what you’re doing to Imra?”

“What are you talking about?” 

You rolled your eyes. “You’re head is more up your ass than before. But then again I’m not surprised.” 

“What I do is none of your business.” He got in your face.

“Back off.” You growled. “And it is my business when you’re hurting people!”

He moved passed you and when he did, he pushed into you. “I don’t need to hear this from you.” And walked out of the room.

You stayed in the room to calm down, once you did you had to try and find Imra. You found her on the balcony, looking out at the city. You stood next to her and just looked out at the city.

For a little bit neither of you said anything, when you looked over at her you saw tears rolling down her cheeks. You didn’t think twice before you pulled her into a hug.

“I’m so sorry, Imra.” You rubbed her back trying to help calm her down. 

“What do I do, (Y/N)?” She rests her head on your shoulder.

You continued to rub her back. “You don’t need to think about that right now.” You pulled back slightly, you gave she a small smile and wiped her tears away. “I have an idea. Whenever I’m dealing with too much or I’m just feeling down, I go to this place. It doesn’t take away the pain but it helps take your mind off of it for a little while. We can go if you want.”

“You wouldn’t mind?” She asked.

You shook your head. “I wouldn’t mind at all.” After you said that she pulled you into a tight hug.

xxxxx

Ever since then you and Imra have gotten close, if she got upset seeing Kara and Mon El together you were immediately by her side. You were always there to comfort her. You did everything you could to help her feel better and make her laugh.

As time went on Imra didn’t get as upset as she used to. You were happy because you hated seeing her upset. But what you didn’t know was that she was starting to get feelings for you.

The more you got to know her and the more time you spent together you started to get feelings for her as well, but you didn’t know what to do about these feelings.

You were in the lab talking with Alex when Imra came running in. As soon as you saw her you could tell something happened. You told Alex that you would be back before running over to Imra and pulling her into a hug.

Imra clung onto you. You just held her close. You were glad that no one other than Alex was in the lab with you and as soon as you looked at Alex, she knew. She left the room to give you some time with Imra.

“Hey, hey.” You softly said. “What happened?”

“I just saw Mon El and Kara kissing.”

You hugged her tighter. “I’m so sorry. You deserve so much better than that.”

When Imra pulled away, you thought she would be crying but she wasn’t. She gave you a small smile. “What if I already found someone else who has been treating me better than Mon El ever has?”

Your heart dropped into your stomach hearing that she liked someone else. Even if it was someone other than you, you would still be happy for her even if it hurt you.

“Then that’s amazing, Imra. You deserve to be happy and I hope they make you happy.” You forced yourself to smile even though your heart was breaking.

Imra raised her hand up and cupped your cheek, she ran her thumb over your cheek. “It’s you, (Y/N).”

“M-Me?” You gasped. She nodded and you blushed. “I-I… I have feelings for you too. But what about-”

You were cut off by Imra’s lips on yours. You’re eyes widened in shock but then your eyes slowly closed as you began to kiss her back. Imra wrapped her arms around your neck and you wrapped your arms around her waist. 

When air started to become necessary you both reluctantly pulled away. You both smiled. Imra rests her forehead against yours. “Would you like to go out tonight?”

“I’d love to.” You chuckled, you pulled away to kiss her cheek.

You don’t know what would happened next but whatever Reign threw at you, you would do anything to protect Imra. Imra promised herself the same thing, she wouldn’t let anything happen to you.


End file.
